


Bondslave

by VampireBait



Category: Dice Camera Action
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireBait/pseuds/VampireBait
Summary: Just a quick scene that i got in my head after episode 139.Probably not where Perkins is going with the Jarlaxle thread but I have a fear.So a “maybe” scene set with Evelyn, Paultin and Jarlaxle





	Bondslave

Jarlaxle smiled smugly “Your father had no choice but to give you to me.”

Evelyn glared at him. “You don’t get to talk about my Father”

Jarlaxle dismissed her reproach with a wave of his hand. “It’s not as though you would remember, I made sure of that but.” He turned to hold her gaze with a smile. “You’ve always known.”

“And what should I know?” Evelyn demanded.

Jarlaxle laughed. “You know what I am talking about. You remind yourself of it in your prayers everyday.”

Paultin looked at Evelyn’s confused expression and turned to Jarlaxle. 

“Look, I don’t know what kind of ‘claim’ you think you have here but we’re leaving.”

“No, you’re not.” Jarlaxle said it dismissively, sounding bored. 

“The claim is in her body and soul. She belongs to me. You’ve heard her pray have you not? Is there not something within those prayers she calls herself?”

A small gasp from Evelyn drew his attention back to her. She had gone pale, her eyes wide.

Jarlaxle smiled. “There, do you see now.”

Paultin frowned. “I don’t under-“

“Bondslave.” Evelyn said it in a breathless rush, her voice trembling. Paultin turned to her noticing the horror in her face.

Jarlaxle sat down folding his arms smugly.

“Even so. All that you have, I have given you and allow you to keep. All you have done is to my credit not yours. You are a tool, a symbol, one beholden to me. Go on, try to say you are free, the magic will not let you.” 

He stood once again and walked around the table cupping Evelyn’s chin in his fingers to tilt her face up to his.

“Every great deed Evelyn Marthain has ever done, in the name of Lathander, is mine to claim. You my dear are my Lightfall. You are the greatest gift I ever gave to the Church and they adore me for it.”


End file.
